sverigefandomcom-20200214-history
Blood
This is a feared and hated magic. The user can control their own blood, and the blood of other creatures. Blood must be present, whether it is the user's blood, or blood of another, for this skill to be used. ''Important:'' Keep in mind that while this ability may be used on creatures, animal companions are under the control of their players and may only be controlled if the player gives permission. Also, blood is a sub-skill of water, which means that it may not be chosen as a starter skill on character creation, nor can it be gained via XP until the primary skill of water is at apprentice level. Once the primary skill is at apprentice level, you may gain this new skill for 500 xp, filling an additional skill slot. As well, Instead of taking up an additional skill slot, you may instead replace the primary skill at apprentice level with this skill for 500 xp. Possible Abilities & Skill Levels Beginner A beginner is able to sense their own blood only, and is only able to really stop themselves from bleeding out by quelling their own blood flow out of the body. As far as sensing their blood, they can feel any irregularities in their own blood flow or feel if there is any disease within themselves. Apprentice An apprentice of blood magic can start to learn to control the blood of other smaller animals (not wolves), capable of causing them to perform simple actions for extremely short periods of time (a minute or less). They may also now manipulate their own blood through an open wound, and can mold it into clumsy shapes or use it to "splash" others though this will not cause any damage. As well, by bleeding themselves appropriately they may also begin to start removing a portion of illness from their own blood, though they must be careful not to bleed too much, as they may bleed themselves out if they are not careful, as at this level they are not as good at sorting out the details of their blood quite yet. At this level, wolves may now be able to sense the feel of other wolf's blood, though they may not manipulate it yet, however they can tell if there is an irregularity in blood flow or an illness, though not it's severity or how to cure it. Adept The user is now getting quite skilled with their magic, having gained almost complete control over their own blood. They can now manipulate their own blood whether it is inside or on the outside of their bodies. Within their bodies, they can speed it up or slow it down or even completely rid themselves of illness or toxins by bleeding themselves appropriately with less chance of failure or too much blood loss. When they are able to have their blood outside of their body (ie. an open wound) they can form it into sprays and whips which can be used to attack or ensnare enemies for minor damage. As far as other creatures, any smaller creatures (not wolves) can be controlled indefinitely as single entities if wished. Adepts now also have the ability to completely sense the feel and flow of other creatures' and wolves' blood within the body, which can be used as a diagnostic tool for the levels of another's illness or toxicity and also how to cure it if able. They may also minorly control another wolf's blood if it is outside of the body (ie. an open wound) to create whips or sprays of blood that do small amounts of damage. Master Masters of blood can attempt to control a number of smaller animals (not wolves) sumultaneously or a single larger animal (not wolves - bear, hooved creature, etc). They can now partially slow the flow of blood in a single other wolf that they focus on, or even speed it up a bit if they wish, although neither of these are able to cause death, simply discomfort. They can stop or speed the flow of blood entirely in smaller animals (except other wolves) to initiate death. The master's whips and sprays of blood now do more damage and have a further range. Masters are also able to remove illness, poisons and toxins from their own blood and also the blood of others by bleeding and manipulation of the blood to remove the foreign substances, making them useful alongside healers. Champion A champion of the blood skill is able to easily wield control over a herd of smaller animals (not wolves) or up to three larger animals (not wolves - bears, hooved creatures, etc). As far as other wolves, they may control another wolf's blood flow enough to make a single other wolf pass out for a moment or two, or get very dizzy for a longer period of time. They can perhaps make better use of their magic by manipulating any blood that has already been spilt, or pulling it from multiple open wounds at once whether from themselves or any other creature or wolf, able to cause great damage with whips and lashes of blood at a much greater range, even from out of a sight's distance. A champion of their element is IMMUNE to their own crafted element, meaning that if it's of their own personal elemental affinity, they will not suffer ill effects of it. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Elemental Skills *Water *Classes *XP Category:Mechanics